


Worlds collide

by fan_of_fandoms



Category: Phandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_of_fandoms/pseuds/fan_of_fandoms
Summary: What happens when the world of Dan and Phil meets the world of Percy Jackson?





	Worlds collide

((The entire story is from Dans perspective))  
I was walking in London when someone came up to me.  
“Are you Daniel Howell?” a boy about 17 years old looked at me.  
“Yeah,” I said figuring he was a fan. I was not prepared for what he said next.  
“I need you to come with me.”   
“What?!” I said, alarmed.   
“Listen, you are in serious danger. I can get you to safety but you need to come with me.” The boy did not look like he was kidding. At this point I knew he was either insane or a die-hard fan. Though, those are pretty much the same thing.   
“How much time do I have?” I needed to talk to Phil and decide what to do from there.  
“Not a lot. Go home and pack whatever is most important for you.” He said, looking down at a piece of paper. “And by any chance do you happen to know a Philip Lester?”   
“Um. yeah. I’ll go get him and meet you back here.” I said. Then I ran.

“PHIL!” I yelled as soon as I got home.  
“What is it?! What’s happening?!” Phil jumped off the sofa and rushed over to me.  
“Someone came up to me and told me I was in serious danger and that I needed to come with him. Oh and he also asked for you.” I explained quickly. “Should we call the police?”   
“Not yet. Let’s go see him. But pack first. Just in case.” Phil says.  
We pack and then head to the park where I first saw the boy.

“Oh good you’re back.” He says. “Let’s go.” he starts walking towards a limo.   
“Wait!” I call. “What’s going on?!”   
“I’ll explain everything, I promise.” He calls back.  
“But we don’t even know your name!” Phil cries.

“My name?” He looks back at us.  
“Percy Jackson.”

We get in the car and I see a blond girl sitting in the driver's seat.   
“Hey Annabeth did you thank Rachel for the limo?” Percy asks  
“Yeah I just got off the phone with her.” The girl who's name is apparently Annabeth replies. “Did you get them?”   
“Yep. Say hi guys!” Percy turns to us  
“Um hi?” Phil says.   
I can't take it anymore.   
“CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!” I yell at the top of my lungs.   
“Er… Annabeth probably knows more than I do” Percy says nervously.  
I can almost hear Annabeth rolling her eyes.   
“Have you two ever heard of the Greek gods?” She asks us.   
“I mean yeah in school.” I reply.   
“Well… The thing is they're real.” Annabeth says patiently  
“And massive jerks.” Percy mutters.   
“Seaweed brain I swear to the gods if we die because you made Zeus madder than he already is I'm going to judo flip you.” Annabeth does not sound like she's kidding in the slightest.   
“What do you mean ‘seaweed brain’?” Phil asks, obviously still confused like I am.   
“Well my dad is Poseidon so Annabeth thought it was funny to call me seaweed brain a while ago.” Percy sighs. “The name stuck”   
“Your dad is Poseidon?! As in the god of the sea?!” Yep I'm 100% dreaming.   
“Yes. I'm a half-blood or a demigod. Half mortal, half god.” Percy sounds tired.   
“Well why do you need us?” Phil asks.   
“Rachel -our oracle- gave us a prophecy yesterday that featured a Daniel Howell and a Philip Lester. So we googled you and found out that you lived in London.” Annabeth explains. “So we came to London to find you.”   
“What exactly does the prophecy say?” I ask.   
Annabeth proceeds to recite words that will haunt me for days;  
Daniel Howell and Philip Lester  
Will find themselves at the mercy of the tester   
Wisdom's daughter and the sea’s only son  
Were never finished and are not yet done  
There is much for new heroes to learn   
And old heroes must help them in their turn  
Some heroes quest might end short of breath  
But this heroes quest will end in one death  
“How did this even happen?” I ask in astonishment.  
“We don't know. Nobody does. We don't even know if you're parents are human or not. If they're not it's a miracle you're still alive with zero monster attacks. We’ll see when we get to camp.” Annabeth says in a ‘here is some information- tone.   
“And what about the ‘end in death’ part?” Asked Phil nervously.   
“Prophecies can be interpreted in multiple different ways. Trying to decipher them usually doesn't end well for anyone.” Annabeth explained.  
“Are we there yet?” Percy asks.   
“Yeah pretty much.” Annabeth sighs and stops the car. We all pile out of it. Percy walks over to Annabeth.   
“Well, I'll see you there.” He says dejectedly.   
“Wait aren't you coming with us?” I ask. I have no idea what's going on.   
“I can't. I'm a son of poseidon.” Percy says like it makes total sense. The seas only son. I thought.   
“It'd be a bad idea for me to fly in the air. That's Zeus’s domain and he and my dad aren't exactly on friendly terms.” Percy continues. “I'm going to swim home and meet you there.” Before I have time to ask what he means by that, he kisses Annabeth and walks off.   
“So explain to me how we were able to find you with one Google search?” Annabeth asks us as we walk into the airport.   
“Well, we make YouTube videos.” I explain, feeling kind of embarrassed.   
“Explains why we've never heard of you. Demigods can't exactly use phones or laptops without attracting monsters. We had to get our human friend Rachel to google you for us.” Annabeth sounds totally done with life.   
“Rachel as in your oracle Rachel? She's human?” Phil asks.   
“Yep.” Annabeth pops the p. “Let's go or we’ll be late.”


End file.
